Devil in Human Attire
by Larien Surion
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, age 16, is the eldest child and becoming curious of the adult world. When he and his father are invited to a Gentleman's Club by a man dressed in black, they decide to accept. What what can come from a place called Hell? WARNING! YAOI AND M-PREG!
1. Meeting

This is a Black Butler Fan-fiction. For the sake of things, I do not own Black Butler, just this weird, sex-riddled plot.

In this case, Ciel is sixteen, and there have been some changes to the Phantomhive Family. You'll find out in the story.

This is a YAOI, meaning gay sex. You have been warned. And a lot of smexy smut of the naughty and perverted type. :P

 **Devil in Human Attire**

Chapter 1 - Meeting

The party was rather fancy. Ciel hated fancy gatherings, but tolerated them for the sake of his father. These were business connections, after all. And as the eldest son, Ciel had to attend and leave a good impression.

There was a giddy giggle from somewhere in the room, and Ciel made his way back to his father before his flighty cousin could find him and embarrass him. As he walked over, his eye caught a tall, dark-clad figure standing solemnly off to one side.

"Father." said Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel. This is Grell Sutcliff. Grell, this is my eldest son, Ciel."

"A pleasure." said the red-haired man, making a polite bow.

Ciel did likewise. "Likewise." he said, trying to be pleasant. He noticed Grell was wearing women's boots.

Grell grinned. "Would you believe me if I said my feet were to small for men's shoes?" he asked, noticing Ciel's surprise.

"You wouldn't be the first." Ciel admitted.

"Oh?" Vincent Phantomhive asked. "Who else do you know is not only petit like Grell, but wears women's shoes?"

Ciel looked at him. "Undertaker." he replied. "Though his coat usually covers them."

"He's observant." Grell smiled. "I'm Undertaker's apprentice."

"Best of luck with that." Ciel returned. He spotted the dark-clad man as he walked past. The man's hair was dark as night, and his skin as pale as the moon. His clothes, from the tailcoat down to his footwear, were as dark as his hair; even the gloves he wore were black. There was a strange aura about him that made him seem to stand out, despite the modest attire.

"Ciel?" asked Vincent.

"Father, who's the gentleman dressed in black?"

Vincent looked over where Ciel was looking. "I don't know." he said. "I don't recall seeing him before."

The pair walked over towards the man, who was wearing a visor over his eyes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Vincent asked.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Sebastian Michaelis." He made a polite bow.

"Whom are you with?" Ciel asked. He felt as though Sebastian were eye him like a tiger eyes it's prey.

"I am here on my own." Sebastian replied. "On behalf of my Master."

"A butler?" Vincent asked. "Who might your master be?"

Sebastian smirked. "Mr. Morningstar. He owns a club that just opened."

"A club?" Ciel asked.

"A Gentleman's Club, of sorts." Sebastian replied. He handed Vincent a red envelope. "We'd be honored if you and your son could attend some time in the very near future."

Vincent looked at the red envelope. "Where is this Club?"

Sebastian nodded to the envelope. "The directions are in there." he said. "We look forward to seeing you in Hell."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"The name of the club. It's Hell." Sebastian replied before turning and walking away.

"I do not like this." said Vincent. He turned the envelope over, startled when a peculiar symbol faced him. It was a halo and a pair of bat-like wings.

"Will we be going?" Ciel asked.

"Later, Ciel." said Vincent. He handed the envelope to Tanaka, the head butler of the household. "For now, we have guests to attend to."

"CIEL!"

"And a cousin to lose." Ciel added. He took a quick step forward, and Elizabeth Midford missed her target, instead grabbing her uncle.

"Elizabeth." Vincent said sternly. "Behave, or I'll have no choice but to send you home."

Elizabeth pouted. "He owes me a dance." she said.

"I owe you nothing." said Ciel coldly. He looked out over the group. The man in black, Sebastian, had vanished. And with him that strange aura that had seemingly filled the room.

"Looking for someone?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not in particular." Ciel replied. He glanced outside, certain he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him a moment before vanishing into the night.


	2. Hell

Chapter 2 - Hell

"Well, this place looks decent enough." said Vincent. "Shall we go in?"

Ciel only nodded.

The inside was seemingly strange. There were tables around an oddly-crafted stage that had a walkway out into the room. There were red curtains closing off the stage at the moment. There was a bar off to the one side, where a man in a red vest was shaking up a drink for a guest. On the man's back were a pair of black bat wings.

"Ah, Mr. Phantomhive, I take it?" A man approached them, dressed in a dress-shirt and slacks with a black vest over. "And this must be your son."

"And you are?"

"Pardon me. I am Lucifer Morningstar, the owner of this establishment."

"Interesting." said Vincent.

"Come, we need to discus some business. I'll call for someone to entertain your son."

"He isn't joining us?" Vincent asked.

"Ah, no. There's not enough space in the private balcony for three." Lucifer indicated to a balcony area over the bar. "Don't worry. He'll be well taken care of here in Hell."

"Who will be entertaining me?" Ciel asked.

"I will."

Ciel turned. "You!"

Sebastian grinned. "I said I'd see you in Hell."

Ciel frowned, remembering the bad wordplay. But there was that strange aura again. Alluring, making Ciel want to follow Sebastian as the other led him off to a different area of the club. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and touched something he hadn't really noticed before.

"You have wings." Ciel said suddenly.

"We all do." Sebastian replied. "Come, I'll show you more."

Ciel didn't argue and followed Sebastian to a small but nicely furnished room. It was painted black as night, but there were stars across the ceiling that glowed in no particular pattern. The bed was simple enough, and dressed in deep red bedding.

"Where is this?" Ciel asked.

"This is my room." Sebastian replied. He drew Ciel close and tilted his face up. "You know what kind of a Gentleman's Club this is?"

Ciel didn't answer. Sebastian was just too . . . what word was he looking for?

"It is Hell, where your deepest desires can play." Sebastian whispered. "And I can see your longing."

"How?" Ciel whispered, only slightly aware that his coat had been taken off him.

"Think for a moment."

"But, if I think, I may run away." Ciel replied.

Sebastian smiled. "You're a good boy." he said, caressing the silver-haired teenager's cheek. "Speak your longing, your lust, and I will grant it."

"I . . ." Ciel's head felt muddled. "You." he said softly. "I . . . want you."

Sebastian grinned. "You wish to touch?" he asked.

Ciel felt his shirt become unbuttoned and slide off his shoulders. "Yes." he said. He wasn't sure how he was able to, his mind was both clouded and clear, all at once. Had Sebastian always had those horns? Those carefully arching black bone structures that followed his scalp back, only to curve upwards slightly at the ends. He reached a hand out, touching the hard surface.

Sebastian moaned. The touch was exquisite, and sent a thrill down his spine. He shed his vest and shirt, proving that the wings were his own. With a grin, he pulled Ciel closer, so their bare chests were touching.

Ciel's turn to moan. His arms wrapped their way around Sebastian's slender frame, and he felt over one of the feathered wings. "So soft." he breathed.

Sebastian purred as he slid Ciel's pants off him, then his own, leaving them in naught but their undergarments.

Ciel's other hand came around and touched Sebastian's length through the thin fabric.

The other hissed at the touch, pressing their bodies closer. "Oh." he moaned out.

"It's big." Ciel whispered. "But I want you."

Sebastian purred again, running his hands through Ciel's hair. "How?" he asked breathily.

"How do men do it?" Ciel asked. "I want to . . . take you."

Sebastian let out a sexy moan at Ciel's words. "Hmm, that sounds good." he hummed. He moved them to the bed, shedding the last of their garments. A pot of cream appeared, and Sebastian lay back, exposing his wanting hole. Taking two fingers, he dipped them in the cream and then slid his fingers into his ass.

Ciel watched, licking his lips. So, this was the forbidden pleasures? He could get used to this, watching this pale creature prepare himself just for him. He reached over and swirled his fingers in the cream, then added one of his fingers to Sebastian's.

"Oh!" Sebastian moaned. "More."

Ciel complied, pushing his second finger into Sebastian's soft ass. He followed the other's movements, twisting his fingers around and stretching the tight orifice. The muscles relaxed, and Sebastian moaned lustily.

"Coat your cock in the cream." he breathed. "And ravage me."

Ciel did, pulling his fingers out of Sebastian and pushing his heavily swollen length deep into the other.

"Yes!" Sebastian cried out. "Oh, yes!"

Ciel pushed in further, until he was completely sheathed inside the other.

"Ooh." the other moaned. "Fuck me, Ciel. Fill me with your desire. Ravage me, until your body is satisfied."

Ciel panted, then rolled his hips back until he was almost out of Sebastian before ramming himself back in. The pale man below him cried out, looking down at where the two were joined. His ass seemed to suck Ciel in with every thrust and caress the cock that pounded into him. He gasped and moaned, until a pair of soft lips closed over his own. He felt Ciel's cock as it caressed his prostate, making him tear.

"Don't cry." Ciel whispered, even as his thrusts became more erratic. He gasped and thrust hard, pushing his cock deeper into Sebastian as he poured his semen into him.

Sebastian gasped, throwing his head back and moaning. His cock spewed forth white ribbons, and they collapsed together on the bed.

Ciel's cock softened and slipped from Sebastian's tight ass, and he sighed.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"What have I done?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian caressed his face. "Nothing you didn't want to do."

Ciel looked up at him. Had he imagined the horns? Sebastian looked like any ordinary human, save his pale skin and dark hair. "I'd better dress." he said.

"Here." Sebastian helped the other clean himself and dress.

"Can I . . . see you again?"

"Always." Sebastian smiled. "Here." He slid a black card into Ciel's pocket. "For whenever you crave me." he whispered into the youth's ear.

Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine. "Thank you." he whispered back.

Sebastian finished dressing and led Ciel back into the main room. "A drink, sir?" he asked.

"No thank you." Ciel replied.

Sebastian handed him a glass anyway. "You look flushed. Let it be the alcohol others think of it as." he whispered into his ear.

Ciel nodded and drank.

"There you are." said Vincent. He noticed the flush on Ciel's face and the glass in his son's hand. "Did you get him drunk?"

"Only as drunk as he wanted to be." Sebastian replied with a grin. Again, he had the visor over his eyes.

"Come, Ciel. We should be returning home."

"Yes, father." He got up and left, looking back once to see Sebastian watching him, biting the tip of his middle finger on his right hand.


	3. Daydreamer

Chapter 3 - Daydreamer

"Ciel. Ciel!"

The youth jumped as the pointer slapped down on the desk in front of him.

"Where is your mind today?" the tutor demanded. "You've done nothing of what I've asked you."

"Sorry." Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had only been yesterday, so why was he already wanting to see Sebastian again?

"Lord Phantomhive. I would strongly recommend teaching your son some discipline." snapped the tutor.

Vincent noticed the distant look in his son's eyes, the soft sigh that escaped him eldest child's lips. There was something up. "You're dismissed for today." he said. He stepped into the room and sat in the other chair by the desk. "Ciel."

No response.

"Ciel." Vincent tapped his son's arm.

"Hmm?" He looked over. "Oh, sorry, Father."

"What has your attention?"

Ciel sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing wouldn't make you space out or sigh like that. Who is it?"

Ciel looked startled. "What do you mean?"

Vincent chuckled. "That reaction right there tells me it is someone."

Ciel sighed again. "I . . . I'm not sure you'd approve." he said at length.

"Oh? Was it someone at the club we were at yesterday?"

Ciel squirmed awkwardly, but nodded. He began to nervously fiddle with his fingers.

"I didn't see any women working there, Ciel."

He nodded again, getting very nervous. Now he was holding himself.

"Where you forced into something?"

Ciel shook his head, a soft sniffle escaping him. He felt his father pull him close, and he broke down crying. "I don't know." he sobbed. "I just . . . I'm scared."

Vincent ran his fingers through his son's silver hair. "It's alright, Ciel. Everything will be fine."

"But it not fine." Ciel sniffled, looking up at him. "Sebastian's a man. The church forbids it."

Vincent smirked. "And when was the last time I ever let the church dictate my life?" he asked. "Because if I did, I wouldn't be a very good Watchdog now, would I?"

Ciel looked up at him, both surprised and worried. "But . . ."

"It's alright, Ciel. You're young, curious. It's alright to explore what makes you curious." He gave Ciel a reassuring hug. "But first, your tea."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Just then, Tanaka appeared. "Ciel, there is a dark-clad man here to see you."

Without thinking, Ciel headed to the top of the steps that went out into the foyer. Standing there, dressed in black and wearing the odd visor over his eyes, was Sebastian.

"Ah, there you are." Sebastian smiled as Ciel came down to greet him. "You forgot something back at the Club."

"I did?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian leaned closer and whispered, "Your smallclothes."

Ciel's face reddened. "You came all the way here just for that?" he asked. He was suddenly aware of his father at the top of the stairs, as well as two of his younger siblings. He backed up a step.

Sebastian caught on about the social implications and made a polite nod. "There was also this." he said, handing Ciel a black envelope.

Ciel looked the envelope over. "Would you care to join us for tea before you return?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"I'd be delighted."

Ciel led Sebastian to the reading room, where Tanaka was serving the tea for the rest of the family.

"Oh, my." said Rachel. "And who might this be?"

"This is Sebastian." Ciel replied. He sat down on the small couch, noting that Sebastian took the only other seat available, which was beside him. "He works at a Gentleman's Club."

"Which one?" asked Ciel's red-haired brother. He'd gotten the hair color from his mother's side of the family; their Aunt Angelina also had red hair.

"James." Rachel warned.

"It's fairly new." Sebastian replied, sipping the tea. "Rosehip and ginger, with a bit of mint. Interesting blend."

"It's to help fend off colds." Ciel replied. He sipped a bit of the tea as well. "Still not sweet enough, if you ask me."

"You're not a child, Ciel. Quit thinking everything has to be sweet." Rachel scolded.

"Neither are you." said Vincent. "And yet Tanaka always adds more sugar to your tea."

"Vincent, you spoil him." Rachel returned. "Keep it up and he'll end up going strait to Hell."

"If you don't mind." Sebastian remarked.

"What did you say?" asked Ciel's younger sister.

"Belle." Vincent warned. "Drink your tea."

The girl did as she was told.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going back." Ciel said. "Apparently, I've left something behind there."

"Then go." said Vincent. He caught his wife's look as Ciel and Sebastian left. "What?"

"Where is he going?"

"To Hell." Vincent replied with a smirk. "It happens to be the name of the Club."

Rachel just stared at him.

The carriage was one of those closed ones, and the passengers were grateful for that. As it rolled out onto the main road, Sebastian gently caressed Ciel's face.

"You look troubled." he said softly.

Ciel sighed, leaning into the caress. "Would it be . . . improper . . . to kiss you?"

Sebastian smiled. "Why don't you try?" he asked. He was startled when Ciel changed seats to sit beside him and pushed him against the side of the carriage before kissing him harshly. Still, the youth was gentle with him, one hand coming around to hold the back of Sebastian's head while the other wound around behind him to hold him close. He kissed Sebastian over and over, eventually pressing his tongue into the black-haired male's mouth and tasting him.

When Ciel pulled back, his face was flushed, and a thin slip of saliva still joined their mouths. His blue eyes looked at that strange visor Sebastian wore over his eyes, as if asking permission to continue.

Sebastian tapped the side of the carriage in an odd rhythm, then nodded to Ciel. He was immediately kissed again, and wrapped his arms around the youth. Ciel was kissing a bit harder, nipping at his lower lip every so often, making Sebastian let out small moans. Without realizing it, his horns became visible.

"I wasn't dreaming." Ciel whispered as he ran a hand over the hard appendages. "You do have horns."

Sebastian let out a contented sigh as Ciel caressed his horns. "O-o-oh."

"It feels good?" Ciel asked.

"Very much so." Sebastian replied, his face slightly flushed.

Ciel grinned and unbuttoned Sebastian's tailcoat and vest, then the dark shirt beneath. Light cream skin seemingly glowed beneath Ciel's fingers as he felt over the others chest. He leaned close, gently licking one of Sebastian's nipples.

"A-a-ah!" Sebastian mewled. Never had be been teased like this before. Ciel licked the hard nub again, then bit it. Sebastian let out a cry so sexy it made Ciel try again with the other side. Again, he was rewarded with the sexy moan. And a flurry of black feathers.

"So beautiful." Ciel whispered, licking at Sebastian's chest again. He noticed the carriage had stopped. "Where are we?" he asked, peering out.

"Ah." Sebastian moaned. He glanced out the crack in the curtain and sighed. "Hell." he replied. "You can . . . OH!"

Ciel didn't let him finish, but instead bit the left nipple hard. His hand caressed the black, feathery wings that fluttered every so often in time with Sebastian's mewls of pleasure.

"What are you?" Ciel asked softly as he came up and kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian only smiled softly and finally removed the visor from over his eyes. Bright red orbs looked into Ciel's blue. "I think you can guess." he whispered, right before Ciel crashed their lips together.

"Should we go to your room?" Ciel whispered with a smirk.

"If you wish." Sebastian smiled back.

Ciel smiled at him. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"You said you could make my wishes come true."

"Your desires." Sebastian corrected. "You desire something?"

"You." Ciel replied. "I desire to have you." He caressed Sebastian's face, and then one of the horns again. "But I don't know if you can satisfy my curiosity."

"What would that be?"

Ciel let out a soft sigh and smirked a bit. "Are there female demons, or just males?"

Sebastian let out a light laugh. "There are both, but I am something of an enigma."

"Oh?" Ciel asked. He noticed Sebastian had only done up two buttons of his shirt, and they were walking along a long corridor. "And what is that?"

"Do you know what an Incubus is?"

"A male love-demon."

"And a Succubus?"

"The female kind."

"And I am both."

Ciel blinked at him. "You . . . can get pregnant?"

"If it is your desire." Sebastian let them into the same room as before. "My conception, carrying, and birth would all be at your whim."

"So, if I told you to get pregnant, you would?"

"If it is something you desire." Sebastian looked a bit worried, almost frightened. He blinked as Ciel cupped his cheek in hand, making him look at the other.

"If I desire." Ciel echoed softly. He gave Sebastian a kiss. "Right now, I desire you, moaning like whore beneath me, as I fuck you."

Sebastian smiled at him. "As you wish."


	4. Conception

Chapter 4 - Conception

Ciel made Sebastian stay standing after they had removed their clothes. His fingers felt over the male demon's slender, pale body, and he kissed those swollen lips with deep passion. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian's back, Ciel felt over the feathered wings and caressed the base where they joined to the other's back.

"You're thinking." Sebastian whispered, his arms around Ciel, caressing that soft silver hair.

"I thought Incubus and Succubus had tails."

Sebastian smiled at him. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" He purred as Ciel nibbled along his neck. "I don't have one."

"Why not?" Ciel whispered against his skin. He licked the side of Sebastian's neck and over the shell of his ear.

Sebastian moaned. "As I said, I'm an enigma." He pulled Ciel even closer, gasping as the other licked his ear and nibbled on his lobe. "Oh!"

"Hmm." Ciel let one hand trace down to the small of Sebastian's back, even as he continued to nip and lick the side of the other's neck. "Oh." he mumbled, slightly amused.

"Wh – AH! – What?" Sebastian asked breathily, even as Ciel nipped his neck again.

"You have a scar." Ciel noted softly as he caressed the space just above Sebastian's ass. He grabbed one of the cream cheeks, squeezing tightly.

Sebastian gasped again. Ciel was getting rough with him, and he was starting to panic. Still, he tried to settle himself as the other pried his mouth open and pushed two fingers in.

"Suck on them." Ciel said, making sure to keep Sebastian pressed against him, so the other could feel his hot and throbbing cock between them.

Sebastian did so obediently, letting out a soft whimper as he was suddenly tossed on the bed. He gasped some as Ciel climbed up onto the bed after him and parted his legs.

Ciel leaned over Sebastian, kissing him again. "I'm going to prepare you." he said softly. His free hand came up and wiped a tear off the dark-haired man's cheek. "Shh. Don't cry."

Sebastian almost made a remark about that when Ciel's fingers found his entrance and pushed in. Instead, he let out a hot, throaty moan that made Ciel even harder. Leaning his head to one side, Sebastian whimpered and moaned while Ciel thrust his fingers in and out, twisting and curling inside of him.

"Shh." Ciel soothed, petting Sebastian's hair. He noticed the pot of cream. "Would the cream make it better?"

Sebastian nodded, sighing when Ciel pulled his fingers out for the brief moment it took to coat them in the cream before they slid back in. This time, he moaned breathily, and one hand came up over Ciel's back, holding him close.

"You seem more relaxed, now." Ciel whispered. "Can I fuck you?"

Sebastian nodded, watching as Ciel used more of the cream to coat his impressive cock, then withdrew his fingers and pressed in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Ciel pushed in past the ring of muscles, feeling every inch of the other spread him wide. A long, throaty moan escaped him as Ciel pushed himself in all the way to the hilt.

"You're so warm today." Ciel breathed as he slowly pulled back.

Sebastian looked at Ciel through his long eyelashes. "If you . . . push a bit upwards . . . OH!"

Ciel slammed his cock back into the gasping demon. "Yes?"

Sebastian gasped. "If you wish, push your cock . . . OH! . . . towards my belly, and . . . AH! . . . tell me your desire . . . O-O-OH!"

Ciel rammed himself into Sebastian a few times before he tried to angle himself the way Sebastian had instructed. The walls he was pushing against seemed to get slipperier, tighter, and softer. Below him, Sebastian was gasping and moaning, his black-painted nails gripping the crimson sheets. He kept fucking the devil below him, leaning forward so his arms were under Sebastian's shoulders, his hands gripping Sebastian to either side of his neck.

"I wish for you to become bloated with my cum, filled with my seed." he whispered into Sebastian's ear. "I want you full to breaking, and conceive a child."

Sebastian's red eyes seemed to glow as he rammed into him harder and harder, faster and without any rhythm. Suddenly, Sebastian's wings spread wide, and he threw his head back, moaning as Ciel filled him. His body seemed to clench and suck on Ciel's cock, draining every last drop of semen from the teenager. His stomach seemed to harden and expand some as the seed poured into his body, and then . . .

Ciel carefully withdrew and cupped Sebastian's pale cheek in his hand. The other was shaking, and his gaze was distant. "Sebastian?"

The devil seemed to relax at the sound of Ciel's voice, and he blinked slowly. One hand touched the bloated belly, and he smiled softly at Ciel. "Your desire?" he whispered.

"I want to see you again." Ciel said. "And when next we meet, I want to be able to hold you, and feel the child moving inside you."

Sebastian nodded. "When will you be back?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"I will try to come as soon as I can, but with my mother planning a party, I don't know if will be sooner than next week."

"I'll wait for you." Sebastian whispered. "Always."

Ciel smiled at him, cuddling up next to him on the bed. "I'm too tired to leave right now, though."

"Rest, then, Ciel." Sebastian whispered, bringing one hand up to caress his hair.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5 – Nightmares

"You haven't been around in the club for a few days now."

"I really don't want to go." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, has something happened?" Lucifer pulled his gloves on and looked over at the black-clad demon.

"I don't know what your taking about."

"Don't give me that attitude, boy." Lucifer hissed. "Knowing what that disgraceful body of yours can do."

"Sir . . ."

"You let a mortal touch there, didn't you?" Lucifer stalked closer to Sebastian, thick trails of black curling behind him.

"Please don't . . ."

Lucifer grabbed Sebastian's face and frowned. "You little ingrate!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel sat up in his bed, a cold sweat covering him. It had been three days since he'd last been at Hell, and this was the second such nightmare to wake him that night.

Gasping, Ciel tried to collect himself. There had to be something going on. He got up from his bed and lit the small candle stump that sat on his nightstand. Where were his clothes? Quickly, he dressed in his city clothes and headed out of his room.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Rachel.

"Mother."

"Back to your room, Ciel. Don't you know what time it is?"

"Please, Mother . . ."

"Not another word. Back to your room."

"I can't." Ciel replied. He backed away from his mother. "Something is wrong."

"Your right. You're out of bed." Rachel returned. "Return to your room, young man."

"I can't." Ciel repeated. He headed for the stairs, only for Rachel to grab him and slap is face.

"I will not have you becoming a delinquent. Now return to your room, Ciel."

Ciel rubbed his reddening cheek. "How can you be so cruel?" he asked. "Something feels wrong, and I need to make sure everything's alright."

"About that Sebastian boy?" Rachel asked. "You've been screaming in your sleep for him. A bad influence. Now back to your room, before I get the crop."

Ciel sniffled, but did as he was told, still rubbing his sore cheek. However, he didn't change back into his night shirt, but retired to bed wearing the city gear. He closed his eyes, hoping for everything Sebastian would be alright.

Again, he dreamed of Sebastian. This time, black-clad male was in a dressing room of some sort. He wasn't wearing his tailcoat, either, but a bartender's vest. He fixed the vest front, pausing to touch his flat stomach.

"Wretch." someone said.

"Couldn't just be satisfied with taking in the energy around us?" said another. His bat-like wings ruffled behind him. "You had to actually fuck one of the mortal shits."

"Don't talk of him like that." Sebastian returned.

Something struck his face. "We'll talk however we like." the first said. His tail lashed back and forth.

"Get away." Sebastian said. Something struck his face again, and he stumbled backwards.

"You stupid whore." One of the men was holding a chunk of wood, and raised it over the frightened male.

Ciel sat up, again covered in a cold sweat. That was it. Mother or not, he was going to find out what was wrong. Getting up, Ciel tried his window. It was unlocked, so he slipped out onto the ledge, climbing down the trellis of Morning Glory and Roses. As soon as he reached the bottom, he headed for the stables.

The stable master was a unique fellow named Snake, who had a scaled skin condition making him look similar to his ever-present pets. He looked up as Ciel came in.

"Young Master, what are you doing out here this late, asks Emily?" he asked. An odd quirk was that he spoke as though he were interpreting for whichever snake or viper happened to be with him at the time. Tonight it was the coral snake, Emily.

"I need a horse." Ciel replied. "Quickly."

Snake caught Ciel's urgency and readied one of the hunting horses. "Emily wishes to know why the urgency."

"Someone I know may be in great trouble." Ciel replied as he mounted up on the horse. "Don't tell my mother."

"Emily says we will remain silent." Snake returned. "Safe ride."

Ciel hurried out, riding along the road with little more than the occasional night lantern to guide his path. It was a bit easier as he reached London, and made his way towards the Gentleman's Club known as Hell.

The club was open, and Ciel tied his horse at the hitching post before entering.

"Young Master Phantomhive." said Lucifer. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know where he is." Ciel replied. "If he's alright."

"What brought this on?" Lucifer asked.

"Please. Where is he?"

"Ciel?" Sebastian stepped out, a bandage on his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come." Ciel replied, walking over. "What happened to your face?"

Sebastian seemed a bit flustered. "Claude." he replied at length. "He hit me."

Ciel touched his face, wiping away the tear that threatened. "You're crying. Who has bullied you?"

Sebastian seemed nervous, his gaze flicking out over the room. It was safe to guess almost every devil and demon in the room had tormented him in one way or another recently. "You should go."

"Not without you." Ciel said. "You made me a promise."

Lucifer walked over. "And what promise was that?" he asked.

"It is between me and Sebastian, not you."

"He is in my employ."

"One night?" Ciel asked. "It won't do you any harm."

"Very well." Lucifer watched as Ciel took Sebastian's hand and led him out of the Club. his eyes narrowed. "You'd best be prepared, little Lord." he grumbled.

Outside, Ciel held Sebastian close. "I was so worried about you."

"What made you worry?"

"I had strange dreams. You were beaten, each time." Ciel replied. He gave Sebastian a quick kiss. "Get on the horse."

Sebastian did as asked. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's a hunting cottage not that far from the estate. We're going to stay there for a bit." Ciel replied as he urged the horse into a quick canter.

Sebastian nodded, holding tight to Ciel's back as he focused on their tiny child inside him. Ciel had said he wanted to feel it the next time they met.

The sun was just starting to paint the sky with lighter hues when they arrived at the cottage. Ciel attended to the horse, letting Sebastian head inside.

"It's cozy." Sebastian said when Ciel came in.

"Thanks. Mother and Father don't use it anymore, but Finny and Baldroy keep it in order for me." Ciel replied. He smiled when he noticed Sebastian looked a bit more swollen than before. "You look wonderful like this." he said, coming closer and placing a hand on Sebastian's swollen front.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, but there was a hint of worry in his face.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"You told Lucifer only one night." he said.

"I know what I said." Ciel replied, reaching out and caressing Sebastian's cheek. "Let's see the wound."

Carefully, Sebastian pulled the gauze and tape off his face, showing a cut over his cheek that was starting to look a bit swollen.

Ciel got the wound-cleaner and a cloth. "This might sting a bit." he warned as he sat Sebastian on the old couch. Carefully, he wiped over the cut, trying to clean away any infection that had started underneath. "Anywhere else? I saw one with a wooden stick go to hit you."

Sebastian nodded. "He hit my back." he replied. "Broke one of my wings." As he said this, he let his wings become visible. One of them hung badly.

"Here." Ciel gently touched the wounded appendage, feeling over the area where it twisted and hung. "I might be able to splint this."

"But . . ."

"It needs help to heal properly." Ciel added. "It'll be alright, Sebastian. I'll take care of you." He caressed the swollen belly. "Both of you, alright?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "If we are to keep the young one safe, I must birth it before I return to Hell."

Ciel nodded. "I'll keep the baby with me, alright?" He worked at splinting the wing. "There. It should heal with little trouble, now."

"Thank you, Ciel." Sebastian smiled, kissing the youth. "Won't your parents worry about where you are?"

"Mother will, but Father will just tell her I'm like he was at this age and to not fuss." He led Sebastian over to a bedroom with a double bed. "Let's get some rest." he smiled.

Sebastian settled into the bed, Ciel curled up beside him. "Thank you." he whispered before dropping off to sleep.


	6. Baby

Chapter 6 – Baby

Ciel caressed the stretched skin, kissing the swell. "It's beautiful, Sebastian." he whispered. He looked up at the trembling Devil.

Sebastian let out a soft moan. Ciel leaned up and kissed him, one hand coming up to pinch his right nipple. He was very sensitive right now, his body just on the cusp of going into labor. "Ciel." he breathed.

"Hmm?" The little lord licked the cut that traced over Sebastian's cheek. "Can I fuck you?" he whispered.

"Now?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Ciel whispered back, licking his ear. "Let me fuck you, so the baby knows." Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's neck, even as he caressed the wiggling belly. "Let the child know of the passion that created them."

Sebastian moaned again. He looked at Ciel, then down at his swollen belly. "I'll end up laboring immediately after." he warned.

Ciel kissed him. "I have hot water and towels already prepared." he smiled. "Our child will be well cared for."

Sebastian nodded, letting Ciel lay him back on the bed and spread his legs wide. He moaned as the other felt around his reddened hole, caressing the sensitive flesh. "Oh!" He moaned as Ciel pushed a finger into him.

"You're wet." Ciel observed, pressing another finger in. "Tell me, how close are you to labor?"

Sebastian gasped again as Ciel pushed a third finger into his body. "The child's head . . . OH! . . . is pressing . . . AH! . . . pressing on me." He panted as Ciel pushed a fourth finger into him, gasping and crying out as Ciel's slender hand slipped inside.

"Shh." Ciel soothed. He felt around, feeling that Sebastian's anal tract had actually closed itself off after a short distance in, and he was feeling up a tight but slippery section of anatomy that wouldn't have existed with a human male. The bonuses to a devil lover. He moved his hand around, feeling up the inside of Sebastian's body, when his fingers traced over something else.

Sebastian suddenly cried out in an obscure sound of pain and pleasure. His legs spread further, and he threw his head back, trembling.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"The baby." Sebastian gasped. "It's pushing."

Ciel withdrew his hand and slid his oiled cock into Sebastian's ass. "Then we must be careful." he said, leaning over Sebastian. "You're not allowed to labor until I coat your insides with my seed."

Sebastian trembled and gasped, nodding. "Yes." he gasped out. The feeling of his full belly, ready to birth, and the caresses of Ceil's cock inside him were ecstasy. He moaned and cried out as Ciel fucked him, one black-nailed hand holding the swollen expanse and the other gripping Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel licked away the tears that traced down Sebastian's face as he fucked him. The weight of the child was causing Sebastian's body to move and contract on him in a different way than before. It was good, and he rotated his hips some as he thrust.

Sebastian suddenly gripped Ciel with both hands as a sudden wash of fluid escaped him. "Ciel." he sobbed. He was getting scared.

"It's alright." Ciel grunted. His thrusts were increasing in speed, and suddenly, he thrust hard and deep into Sebastian, moaning. His seed spilled all over Sebastian's insides, and the devil below him trembled and moaned as well.

Ciel quickly withdrew, holding Sebastian's legs wide apart. "Make it come out." he said. "I'm here for you."

Sebastian let out a pained wail, and more fluid and semen came from his ass. He let out a choked sob, and tears ran down his face in rivers. With a cry, the child began to crown.

"It's coming." Ciel said, both in awe and a bit of fear. He put his hand under the child's head as it emerged, and the body soon slipped out after. Within a few minutes of it's birth, the rest of the delivery was over, and Sebastian looked like he'd never been pregnant.

"Well?" the devil asked, looking at Ciel. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat, and he was panting still.

"A boy." Ciel replied, drying the baby. The child in his arms let out a soft cry as he took his first breath. "Look, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at the baby that was lain next to him. "He's beautiful, Ciel." he whispered. "You will take care of him?"

"Of course." Ciel replied, wiping the tear away. "I'll take care of our son."

Sebastian smiled at the baby. "Thank you." He caressed the baby's cheek. "He's so little."

"What do we name him?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "You name him." he said. "Tell your mother this was why you needed to see me. That I needed a safe place for my son."

Ciel nodded. "Hope." he said softly. "Our little Hope."

There was a pounding at the door, and Ciel cover Sebastian over with a blanket before dressing. "Coming!" he called.

Rachel was there, as was Vincent. "Ciel Phantomhive, what are you . . ?"

The sound of the baby crying silenced her.

"What is that?" Vincent asked as they came in.

Ciel swallowed. "A baby." he replied.

"I can hear that." she said. "Who's?"

Ciel looked back at the room. "Sebastian's." he replied.

"Ciel . . ."

"He needed someone who could take the boy." Ciel continued. "The woman who birthed him didn't . . . he convinced her not to kill him. But he can't keep him, either." Tears ran down his face, even as he spun the elaborate lie. "He asked me, the first time we were there, if I'd take the baby, not knowing what it was. I said I'd think on it. The next time, I agreed to it. This child needs a home, a safe place to live."

"Was that why you left last night?" Vincent asked.

Ciel nodded. "I had a feeling the baby had come. Sebastian was at Hell when I got there, but some of the other workers had beaten him. So I brought him here, to take care of his wounds before . . . before he had to leave Hope."

"Hope?" asked Rachel.

Ciel nodded. "It's what he named him." He wiped a tear away.

Sebastian had heard everything Ciel had said. It was a good cover-up. Hope had dark hair, and bright blue eyes. With Ciel's parents not knowing what the 'mother' looked like, Hope would be safe. "Ciel?" he called.

The youth came back to the room. "Sebastian? Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Who's out there?"

"My parents." Ciel sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed little Hope's cheek. "He'll need to be fed soon."

"I know, but . . ."

Rachel stepped into the room. "Oh, the poor thing." she said, picking up little Hope. "He's still all bloody."

"She didn't want anything to do with him." Sebastian replied. "He still had the afterbirth when I took him." He coughed, wincing. It was hard enough trying to keep his wings hidden under the blanket, if his horns showed now, that would be the end of everything.

"I'll feed him." Rachel said. She looked at Sebastian. "You look exhausted. I'll send a message to your work letting them know you need to recover from the beating they seem to have given you."

"That's not needed." Sebastian replied. "I was only granted the one night away. To try to be away longer may provoke them further."

"You're a brave man." said Vincent. "Or a foolish one. I'm not sure, yet."

Sebastian watched as Rachel carried Hope out of the room, then broke down crying. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to hold and cuddle the baby, but for Hope's safety, the boy had to be away from him.

Vincent sighed when he heard the sobs, and Ciel trying to calm the distraught father. "Rachel."

"Hmm?" She looked over, holding the bottle so little Hope could drink. "What is it, Vincent?"

He tilted his head towards the door, where Sebastian's sobs could still be heard. "I've never heard anyone cry like that before."

"Neither have I." said Rachel. "Vincent, if he was beaten because of little Hope here, is it truly wise to let him return there?"

"No, it's not." Vincent replied. "But he looked convinced that if he didn't return something worse than a beating would happen."

"Vincent." said Rachel.

"I'll go with him." her husband said. "And speak with Mr. Morningstar about the care of his workers."

"Let me talk to him." said Ciel. Neither parent had noticed he'd stepped out of the room. He looked back. "Sebastian's asleep for now. He was awake all morning while we tried to take care of Hope."

"Ciel." said Vincent. "Your hands."

He looked down. There was blood covering them.

"Where was Hope born?" asked Rachel.

"Near Hell, I think." Ciel replied. "As Sebastian said, she didn't even bother to cut the cord, just handed Hope over with everything still attached."

"You held him?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Ciel returned. He sighed. "Please, just . . . let Sebastian be right now. He's lost enough."

Vincent nodded. "But I'm still coming with you." he added.

Ciel sighed. "Fine." he conceded. "But please, whatever you do, don't get mad at Sebastian."


	7. The Missing Tail

Chapter 7 – The Missing Tail

Lucifer looked Sebastian over as he returned to the club, the pair of Phantomhive males following. "Get dressed." he said coldly.

Sebastian nodded and headed to one of the back rooms, where he let his wings become visible again. The split holding his one wing was wrapped in black fabric, so it would take a careful eye to notice there was something wrong.

"Welcome back." Lucifer said to Vincent and Ciel. "I trust this is just a social call?"

"Actually, I'm a bit concerned over the treatment of Sebastian of late." said Vincent.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I see nothing wrong with punishing a disobedient subordinate." he said.

"Punishment, yes. But apparently, he was abused by another at this establishment." Vincent continued.

Ciel tried to stay calm. He was the one that was supposed to be talking, not his father.

"And who told you this?"

"Sebastian did." said Ciel, cutting his father off. "The mark on his face and his broken wing were caused by one of the other workers."

Vincent looked at Ciel like he was half out of his mind.

"We'll see about that." Lucifer gestured to someone who'd just stepped into the room. "Sebastian."

"Yes, sir?" The devil seemed hesitant, almost afraid.

"Your wing? Where did you break it?"

Sebastian didn't make eye contact. "In the dressing room, sir."

"And how was it broken?"

Sebastian felt retched. He nearly jumped when Ciel touched his shoulder. "I was . . . I . . ."

Ciel noticed, there was something about this man that made Sebastian unable to say what had happened.

"I fell." Sebastian said. "It was my own fault."

"Sebastian." Ciel looked at him. The devil seemed to be submissive, but in a different way than in the bedroom. It was a defiant submissive, showing that there was something other than what he said. Something Vincent caught as well.

"You told us you were hit." Vincent said.

Sebastian looked up as Lucifer grabbed him by the throat.

"Why did you lie to them, Sebastian?" Lucifer asked. "Answer me."

Sebastian couldn't speak, and his one hand twitched a moment before going limp.

"Disobedient." said Lucifer. He let Sebastian go, letting the devil drop to the floor in an unceremonious heap. He dusted off his hands. "I apologize for the lies he fed you, Mr. Phantomhive. I'll see to it he doesn't do it again."

"Very well." Vincent guided Ciel out of the club.

"Sebastian couldn't answer him." Ciel said. "He made Sebastian lie in there."

"No one can make anyone do anything." Vincent said. "Now, let us return home."

"I'm not going." said Ciel. "Not until I know what he did to Sebastian."

"Ciel." said Vincent. "You can't be reckless like this anymore. He entrusted his son to you, and you have an obligation to care for him."

Ciel nodded. "Fine. But it's not like mother lets me anywhere near him."

"What?"

"Mother's all but taken him away, not just from Sebastian, but me as well. At least let know what beastly punishment Sebastian faces before we go."

Vincent sighed. Why was his eldest always so suborn? "Fine. I'll be in the carriage."

Ciel turned and stepped back into the club. H gasped when he saw a cross now standing up on the stage, and chained to it was Sebastian. "Sebastian!" he cried.

The devil lifted his head slightly at the sound. "Ciel?" he whispered. He cried out as his damaged wing was grabbed.

"Broken?" said Lucifer. In his hand was a knife. "Not for long."

"Let him go!" Ciel shouted, climbing up onto the stage.

"Well, well. This is a surprise." Lucifer grinned. "We have a mortal among us for this."

"Let him go." Ciel repeated.

"Or what?" asked another devil. A male with bat wings and a tail.

Lucifer tightened his grip on the broken wing, and Sebastian cried out. "Leave him be." Mr. Morningstar smirked. "It's not like he can fix anything." He raised the knife.

"NO!" Ciel jumped, knocking Lucifer away from Sebastian. The knife clattered to the floor, and Ciel scrambled over to Sebastian, trying to pull the chains off.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I won't let him mutilate you." Ciel returned. "This is cruelty."

"This is Hell." Sebastian returned. "Why do you think I have no tail?"

"You said you were an enigma." Ciel replied, touching Sebastian's face. "But there's a scar on your back, just above your ass."

Sebastian nodded. "It was cut off." he said. "Because I told a certain devil to go fuck himself."

Ciel glared at Lucifer. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you abuse him like this?"

"Children should obey their parents." Lucifer returned. "Punishment must be doled out upon the misbehaved."

Ciel finally got one of the chains undone, and Sebastian's arm came free. "You're his father?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be kinder to him, then? Why is he treated so badly, when he's your son?"

"He is my property." Lucifer said. He swung the knife at Sebastian, only for Ciel to get in the way.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted. He pulled his other arm free, catching the young Phantomhive as the knife was pulled out of his chest. "Ciel." He held the silver youth close. "Why, Ciel?"

"You're more . . . than just . . . a devil." Ciel replied, reaching a hand up to Sebastian. A tear ran down his cheek. "You're . . . the one . . . I want." He shuddered with his next breath. "You're . . ." His hand dropped, and he hung limply in Sebastian's arms.

"NO!" Sebastian screamed. Red and black coils of smoke seemed to boil around them as he held Ciel's body close. "NO! CIEL!"

"Sebastian, stop this!" Lucifer demanded.

"CIEL!" Sebastian screamed again. There was a snapping sound, and a chained collar appeared around Sebastian's neck. The six chains attached to it shook and rattled.

"No." said Claude. "He's fighting it."

One of the chains snapped off, even as Sebastian continued to scream and clutch the body of the young man. Fangs appeared in Sebastian's mouth, cutting his lips as he continued to wail in remorse.

"What do we do?" asked another worker. "If he keeps this up . . ."

"Hell was created to keep him chained." Lucifer said. Another chain snapped. "All this was to try and hold him down."

"What is going on?"

"Mr. Phantomhive." said Lucifer. "What are you doing here?"

"There is a strange shaking only around this establishment. My son is in here. Why wouldn't I come in?" Vincent asked.

"CIEL!" Sebastian wailed again. The nails on his fingers grew into something more like claws as a third chain broke.

"Now answer my question. What is going on?"

"This place was built to have one purpose. To keep the only Sincubus locked up, caged and docile." Lucifer replied. "We offer many a sin here, all to try and feed it without ever letting it touch another's body."

Sebastian stopped his screams as the fourth chain broke, instead holding Ciel's limp form and cradling him like a small child. "Ciel." he sobbed.

"However, we failed." Lucifer replied. "The sole existing Sincubus not only managed to get his hands on another, but it was a mortal, and they created a life together."

"Ciel." Sebastian sobbed. Despite the fangs that cut at his lips and made him bleed, he continued to kiss the face of the pale body in his arms.

"Then . . . the baby . . ."

"Belongs to Sebastian." Lucifer finished. "And your son. I was about to punish Sebastian for what he'd done when your son got in the road."

"What?"

"When we first chained Sebastian, he tried to fight back. And so his tail was cut off." Lucifer replied. "It weakened him enough we were sure he wouldn't be able to break the chains. And yet, when Ciel was hit with Hellblade forged from that very tail, Sebastian was able to summon up enough power to break four of the six chains."

"You stabbed my son?" Vincent asked.

"I did not intend to. He threw himself in the way of my cutting off Sebastian's wings."

Sebastian ran his clawed hand over Ciel's silver hair. "Why don't you answer me?" he asked.

"He seems much like a child." Vincent said.

"He doesn't yet realize that Ciel is sadly dead." Lucifer replied.

Sebastian body started to tremble again as he held Ciel close.

"He's going to scream." said Claude.

"CIEL!" Sebastian cried out, the whole room shaking. A fifth chain broke, leaving only one holding him.

"What happens when the chains are all broken?" Vincent asked.

"We do not know." Lucifer replied. "He's been kept here for over a thousand years. Most of it, he was kept asleep, so as to keep the general populace safe." He sighed. "Sebastian had only just awakened when he gave you and Ciel that invitation."

"Is he that powerful?" Vincent asked.

"His mere existence is dangerous." Lucifer replied. "But, rather than kill the boy, I restrained him. I tried to control him, to let him live." He looked down at the knife he held. "But now, I'm not sure it was the right choice."

Sebastian looked again at the pale, silent face of the boy that had given him everything he could have wanted. He touched the wound in Ciel's chest, watching as his fingers were stained red with the blood. "Ciel." he whispered. "I would give anything to have you back." He held the body close again, tears falling. "I would give up my life for you."

The sixth chain suddenly went taunt, pulling on the collar. Sebastian started to choke, and then suddenly dropped to the floor, his arms still wrapped protectively around Ciel's body. The moment they hit the floor, the final chain snapped.

Instantly, the knife in Lucifer's hand vanished, and Sebastian's long, spade-tipped tail reappeared. The wings on the black devil's back seemed to grow, and the horns seemed to grow just a little bit longer.

Sebastian shifted, and everyone seemed to go on edge. He sat up, one arm still holding Ciel. Carefully, he licked his fangs, looking at the body in his arms before looking up at Vincent.

"He's gone, Sebastian." Vincent said.

"To you, maybe." Sebastian said softly. He tilted Ciel's head so his neck was exposed.

"No." said Lucifer. "Sebastian, you can't."

"He is all I have." Sebastian replied, right before sinking his fangs into the boy's neck. There was a glow around them, and Sebastian's wings became smaller again, his horns smaller, and his tail thinned somewhat.

"What?" asked Claude. "What did you do?"

Sebastian licked the wound in Ciel's neck as the boy gasped for breath. "Ciel?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him. "What happened? I feel . . ."

"Different?" Sebastian supplied. "I am chained to you, now." he said. "Willingly, until the day you want to be rid of me."

Ciel held him. "That will never happen, Sebastian." he said.

"Never is a long time." Sebastian said. "And now, we have eternity."

Vincent leaned over to Lucifer. "What just happened?"

"Long or short version?" Lucifer asked.

"Short."

"You're son's one of the undead."

"Ok, I'll take the longer one."

"Sebastian apparently knew he was too powerful, and has given your son a portion of the power he once wielded. This has made Ciel unable to age, and has changed him into an Incubus." Lucifer replied. "Sebastian has effectively re-created the chains we used here to try and contain his power, but he has placed those chains within your son."

Vincent nodded. "Well, should I take them home, then?"

Lucifer looked at him. "You'd take two Incubus into your home?"

"Well, looks like they aren't going to be doing anything they haven't done already." Vincent said, indicating to the passionate kisses the pair were now indulging in.

"You may want to ride with the driver." Claude said.

"Agreed." Vincent walked over and tapped the pair. "Come on. We're going home."

"Yes, sir." the pair replied, getting up and following.


End file.
